


Piggyback Ride

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Crossdresser, Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Other, Rimming, Yaoi, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After an accidental roll into a barn, Astolfo couldn't help but feel an attraction towards a pig that he had met within. After sneaking out, the crossdressing Black Rider felt himself attracted, willing to do as the pig commanded, to the point he doesn't question why it mounts him. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 11





	Piggyback Ride

“Astolfo, be careful! You're going to trip if you're getting too cocky!”

“Don't worry, I've got the perfect balance right here!”

The pink haired Rider of Black laughed as he walked across a fence, acting as chipper as someone like him could be. Nero sighed, having agreed to help doing the shopping with him. They were making their way back to the palace after heading for the village, itself a long distance from their residence and destination. This meant they had to go through the country area, and naturally Astolfo couldn't help but show off, even as he held a small bag of vegetables.

The former Roman ruler knew better by now, it was the smallest effort he could do without accidentally breaking anything else. Eggs, glass jars, vials? Yeah, no thank you, at least with the greens the worst they could do was snap in two.

“Why do you feel you need to show off? Honestly, you're not impressing anyone,” Nero admitted.

“Cuz it's fun!” Astolfo shouted back, holding his arms out as he kept himself balanced atop the wooden fencing. “Come on, Nero, you should try to live a little!”

“I do live,” she said, “everyday, when we're in the middle of battle. But look at where you are right now.” Her head nudged towards the barn downhill from them, which was what the barn was purposefully created for; to keep people out of the property and protect the livestock. “And let's be honest, I would rather us not get in trouble with the owner of the property.”

“You worry too much!” Astolfo laughed. “It's perfectly fine, see? I could do a little pivot and still come out standing!” The Rider of Black proceeded to do so, giving a little twirl that lifted his skirt up to show off his panties. Nero looked away in disgust, unwilling to see the unmentionables of her teammate.

“And you wonder why I don't trust you with the eggs...” Nero said with a sigh.

“Come on, why don't you join me up here? I'm sure your skirt'll – Whoa! Whoa!” It was then Astolfo tried to turn himself back around atop the wooden fence, but as expected of someone walking backwards, he ended up tripping over his own feet, losing his balance for good. Nero tried to grab him, but it was too late. The Rider fell off towards the hill, rolling around the grassy knoll and straight towards the barn just nearby. Despite being small and lanky with a feminine emphasis on his physique, he managed to crash through the wooden side of the barn, while Nero covered her eyes to avoid watching the horror that would have otherwise ensued.

Seeing the large hole that had suddenly been created from the crash, Nero hopped the fence and slid down the hill, running to the barn to check on her comrade. “Astolfo! Are you all...right?”

Nero's face turned bright red as she stared at the position she found the Rider in; she was embarrassed, looking at how he had managed to stumble into the behind of a pig. Even worse, his face was buried right into the ass, his nose against the sphincter while his mouth was on top of the egg-shaped scrotum that the swines were obscenely known for. “A-Astolfo?”

“Mmmph, call me Asstolfo, daddy...” the crossdresser said in a dazed state of mind. When he opened his eyes, he was stunned to see that he was pushed right against a boar's behind rather than the crotch of a human male. Crying out, Astolfo stumbled back, staring with wide eyes at the rump where he just rested. The pig turned around to face him, looking utterly disgusting, as they were intended to be. The Rider heaved as he realized where his mouth was, looking in awe of the filth the beast was covered in. Not only the mud all over its skin and little bits of fur, but the saliva that carelessly hung from his lips. He also thought there was snot coming out of the snout, but he ignored that as best he could.

“Come on already!” Nero said, embarrassed for the both of them. “We have to get these home before the cooks get impatient. Or the farmer decides to come out and see what happened. And stay off the fence this time!”

“Uh, r-right...” As Nero dragged Astolfo out of the barn through the hole they made. Yet as they left, he looked back at the swine, a curious pull in his head to go back to it and deal with the consequences of his actions. Yeah, that was it...

The pig leered on at the crossdressing Rider, though he had no clue why. He didn't get a chance to apologize, though it wasn't as if there was much he could really say. After all, it was a pig. What care did it have in the world if some pink haired boy stuffed its face against its ass by accident?

Little did the Rider know that the consequences would have actions...

##

It was strange for Astolfo, as he couldn't get his mind off of what happened at that barn.

Not only did the pig give him the strangest glance as they left, but the fact he found himself right against its ass after breaking the barn wall and ending up right next to it like he was. He went to his room, staring at the ceiling while he contemplated what occurred. He almost felt drawn in to the swine, something he never thought he'd say in his life. He crossed his legs, keeping his thighs close while feeling his dick push up against his skirt. He groaned out of frustration, as if he had something to do that was going to bug him until the end of time if he didn't act on it.

There was only one thing for the Rider to do, then. He was going to have to confront the pig and get his urges for the swine's eggs out of his system.

Later that night, Astolfo snuck out of his quarters, looking through the halls to make sure none of the others were awake or working guard duty. As they weren't in the throes of battle, it should be quite easy for the Rider of Black to make his way outside and travel to his desired location.

The pink haired Rider couldn't help himself, as he was just mesmerized by what he had witnessed in the midst of everything; seeing a pig from such a lewd angle, getting a face full of the egg sack and the squinting hole underneath its curly tail awoke something in his feminine thrills. He was always more interested in being cute, but to be ravaged by something so filthy...yeah, he couldn't describe the feeling, but he had to act on these urges before they faded and he regretted not doing so.

Upon making his way out of the palace through the windows, Astolfo ran further away just to avoid the strong winds he was about to summon. He signalled for his hippogriff, who took his sweet time getting there, two seconds longer than usual. “And what the heck were you doing?” asked Astolfo as he tapped his foot impatiently. There was no answer from his ride, only that he knew he had no excuse.

Before saddling himself on the flying creature, Astolfo stared at his underside, wondering what exactly it was packing under there as well. It wasn't an urge he intended to act upon, at least not in the same manner as he did the boar, but it made him think quite a bit...

Snapping out of his curious trance, the crossdressing Rider hopped aboard the hippogriff and kicked his heels into the side, giving the signal to fly off to the location he had intended. He licked his lips, already tasting the horrid smell of the barn and the salty nature of the pig on his tongue.

“Yeah, this is gonna get good...” cackled Astolfo.

##

When Astolfo landed on the barn and his hippogriff rode off for the night, he took another look in the barn, seeing the hole where he ended up breaking through. Upon examining his location, he thought it strange how much open space there was surrounding the barn. It seemed as though there was nothing else around it – no farmhouse, no other barns, nothing but the very building he entered by accident and a large pig pen that led from the inside to the outer area for roaming purposes. It was strange, to be sure but the Rider wasn't going to let that curiosity get the best of him. He was on a mission, and wasn't about to let the trivial mystery get in his way.

The Rider of Black ducked in through the hole, studying the darkness within the barn. There was little moonlight coming in through the aged wood, though that makeshift entrance was good enough for him. Upon looking around, he called out for his bestial beau, “Hello? Hey, Mr. Pig? You're still here, right? That trip in here wasn't just me bumping my head, right?”

Upon being called for by the Rider, the pig stepped into the moonlight, grunting with every slow and steady step it took towards the pink haired young man. Sucking on his lower lip, he couldn't help but ogle at the filthy boar, whose side of his body looked as though he was sleeping in some fresh mud before his arrival. “Aheh...hi!” Astolfo said in a friendly tone. “Remember me? I'm the one that stumbled into your junk by accident?”

The pig oinked in a tone that told the pink haired young man it knew exactly who it was. That was understandable, as it would be hard to forget someone who dressed so frilly. “So, I dunno how to explain this, but I got really curious about your junk. And you seemed rather interested in mine...y-yeah! Just like that! Exactly like that!” The pig approached Astolfo as he spoke, placing his snout right against his junk. Even through his armor, the Rider could feel the flat disgusting nostrils pushing against his cock, which rose up into a bulge. He had his urges settled until now, the arousal he had been in since earlier that day rising up to the surface. Sucking on his lower lip, the pink haired young man shivered as the pig seemed quite interested in his genitals, but only to such a degree. He did not lick at the rod as it pushed against his battle gear, as it only seemed interested in determining the sex of his potential mate.

Clearly, it had thought female over male, but the scent of his musk was not lost on the pig. It was obvious that it was of masculine nature, despite the feminine appearance.

“Heh, that tickles...” said Astolfo, resisting the urge to rub his hands against his genitalia while the pig left him hanging. He had such a hard-on pushing against his armor, the pig's snout massaging him to such a degree. The boar left him to be, walking away to show off the large egg-shaped scrotum he had attached to his behind. The crossdresser licked his lips as he kept his gaze on the animal's behind, wondering what was coming over him. He just snuck out of the palace for a night with something feral. This would be seen as crazy were anyone else to find out about it.

When the pig looked back at him with a curious oink, Astolfo fell to his knees and said, “Oh, yes! Your eggs are lovely...sir!” he replied, wondering how he could understand the feral being when he could barely speak a proper word of English. Or Japanese. Or whatever the official language was. “Did you...need them to be licked? Are they...heh...cracking for attention?”

Despite his lousy pun, the pig rolled its eyes, as though he understood what kind of lamebrain wordplay he was going for. Nudging his head in his direction, Astolfo crawled forward, gazing at the pig's behind while it allowed its egg-shaped nuts to hang out. The anus squeezed in on itself, as though to wink at the crossdresser when the boar wasn't able to.

“Okay, here goes...” Taking in a deep breath, even Astolfo couldn't believe what he was about to do. The urge to clean the nuts and use his tongue to polish that anus was something he never expected to witness in his life, but here he was acting on urges that lied in wait, hoping for the day where he would give in on his submissive side and act in such a demeaning manner.

Slowly Astolfo stuck his tongue out, closing his eyes as he leaned into the pig's junk, nervous as he made the first step towards the egg-shaped nuts. Once it pressed against the scrotum, he lashed upwards at the sack, hearing low rumbling moans come from the pig's closed lips. It looked forward towards the stacks of hay on the far end of the wall, studying them while it allowed the corssdressing Rider to fondle his sack. The pink haired young man closed his lips on them, giving them a quick peck and kiss on repeat as he felt his interest in pleasing the pig skyrocket.

As his nose was so close to the pig's anus, he could very easily get a whiff of the rump as it hung over his head, sniffing it out like the boar would for truffles in the woods. It was a strong, foul odor that came out of the backside, likely from whatever diet the creature was on. Given there was quite a bit of slop in the further corner of the barn, which Astolfo felt was where he was laying prior, he could understand that it didn't quite have the fanciest of eating habits, or anything worthwhile to eat.

While his tongue brushed at the eggs carried on the pig's rump, Astolfo pushed his nostrils against the asshole, with the pig promptly squealing as a result. It pushed the pig to step away, but the crossdressing Rider wasn't about to give up on tasting the nuts, even if it meant keeping his nose plugged up the filthy beast's asshole.

Reaching for the ass, Astolfo kept the pig in place, pulling him in for more playfulness regarding his pink fuzzy backside. He took in one massive whiff from the filthy hole, his eyes widening as he felt the intoxication of his mind rise up. He was on a heavy high, which only helped to push his submissive nature further to the forefront.

Almost by accident, Astolfo pushed his tongue off the huge nuts of the pig, bringing it up to the stench-filled anus. The pink crossdresser would have normally never brought himself to perform such an act, as his frilly upbringing would almost never allow for it, but he had a weird hankering for the taste that his nostrils whiffed at, wanting more of that great high he was feeling, even if the odor remained in his mouth. 

“Mm, mph! Hmm! Oh, godsh, itsh tasty...” moaned Astolfo, pushing his tongue until it was able to jab through the tiny backside of the porker. His ability to speak was hampered by the urge to lick at the pig's rear, his tongue sticking out of his lips even as he spoke. He couldn't get enough of the disgusting cornhole, no matter how hard he tried to back away from it. The pig let out a deep groan, its eyelids shutting as it relaxed itself. There was an unusual interest from his own mind to enjoy the massaging process from the crossdresser, although he awaited the moment for it to try and make its way in and create friction against the prostate.

Astolfo couldn't help himself as his hands soon rubbed away at his own junk, finding it irresistible to play with. His tongue remained against the pig's asshole, panting as he inhaled the foul stench of anus. He could taste a disgusting layer crusted on the hole, but dared not to speak about it even as he knew what it was. After all, it was impossible for a pig to wipe off its ass. But his cock kept calling for him, urging him to masturbate while lashing away at the genitals of his new master...

Pulling away from the pig's backside even as a thin string of saliva connected between them, the crossdresser had to stop and think about what he just thought. Did he really call this pig his master inside his head? Perhaps it was just his imagination. No, that would be crazy, having a pig with the inability to speak order him around like it was a slave. Who would even imagine such a thing?

Then the pig oinked, a high pitched sound coming from its barely open lips as it looked back at the pink haired Rider. Pulling away from his ass, Astolfo looked in confusion, as if it understood him much more clearly. “You...want me to get naked in front of you?” Astolfo asked.

“OINK!” said the pig.

“But that's...weird.” Astolfo pursed his lips, his cheeks blushing at the thought of getting buck naked before a boar. It wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination, but as he continued to look at those suckable eggs attached to his rump, the Rider couldn't help but follow the command he thought he was being given by the filthy beast.

“Right, sure, I'll do it.” Astolfo stood up, grumbling to himself as he was quite aware that there was a lot he was going to have to remove. It took a lot just for him to look this good, of course, and he had dressed up specifically for the boar, though he wasn't going to admit to that aloud.

The boots were the first to come off of him, though they were somewhat a struggle to remove as well. He detached the garters from his stockings, slipping those off one at a time. The skirt came off following that, showing his main outfit was similar to that of a singlet. After detaching his cape from his shoulders, that soon came off as well, though he had almost forgotten the gauntlets before peeling that from his torso. 

It took awhile for him to remove all of his armaments, but Astolfo soon revealed his full naked form before the pig, giving it a glimpse of the feminine physique that the Rider had worked hard on over time. The boar gave one glimpse of his junk, seeing that his package was nowhere near as huge as one would believe it to be. 

“Okay,” Astolfo said, refusing to cover his junk even as he showed just how much length he had to work it, “now what do you want me to do?”

“HUAK!”

“Do what?”

“HUAK!” It certainly sounded like something that a pig would say, but it didn't seem like something that the Rider would want to do.

“I-I don't know about that...” The pig leered, or at least as best it could with its disgusting face, as if to look on shamefully at the Rider for going against him. Astolfo's lips thinned at the thought, though he was unable to fully refuse the order he...assumed the pig was giving him. Again, it was surreal that a boar was able to communicate with him so easily like this. So surreal, and yet he wanted more from the...master...sure, he'll roll with that for now.

“Okay, sure, you're the boss around here...” sighed Astolfo, squatting down while he held his hands behind his head. Rocking his thrusts back and forth, his big dick swinging into the air while his balls dangled underneath. “I-I'm a big...filthy pig slut...” Astolfo said to himself.

“OINK!” the pig squealed, commanding the crossdresser to be louder.

“Right! I'm a big dirty pig slut!” Astolfo said, panting as he grew aroused by the feeling of the night air going between his ass cheeks and rubbing against his asshole. His waist worked hard to dry hump the air, the pig watching on as he was impressed with the motions of the pink haired Rider. The pig oinked again, pleased with the action, but commanding that he do a bit more.

“Something else? Like what?”

“OINK!” said the pig, much to Astolfo's surprise.

“You want me to...do that?” Astolfo said with a worried face. “No, I don't think I could do that,” Astolfo said, poking his fingers together out of embarrassment, “It's far too embarrassing, even for me. I don't think it's...” Even as he spoke about refusal, the Rider felt the eyes of the pig boar into him, as if he wasn't going to lift the gaze until he did as he pleased. “O-Okay, I'll do it for you...m-master...”

As humiliation washed over him, Astolfo turned so that his ass was facing the pig, squatting once again. This time he had his legs spread out far apart, working his body up and down while his thick ass shook behind him. The Rider whimpered as he continued to work away before the pig, as if he were a dancer giving away a private show. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, hopeful that none of the others in his group would ever find out about this, or the fact he was even dropping his ass down and shaking his hips back and forth to such a filthy, disgusting, and yet alluring beast.

“I'm a dirty pig slut, I'm a dirty pig slut...” Astolfo whimpered, working his ass for the pig to please himself to. “I love twerking for my pig master...I love it, I love twerking for my pig master...” He still couldn't believe that he was saying out loud, though he had to tell himself that it was what he was imagining the pig to say to him, but it still didn't sound right. No matter what excuse he tried to make up for what he was doing, he couldn't buy that he wasn't enjoying it. There was pleasure dropping his ass and shaking the cheeks for the boar, as his cock was still throbbing hard as it shook about with every motion of his waists.

At the very least, the pig could see that the Rider was no stranger to sex, as his asshole looked as though it had been penetrated many times before. But he knew he was going to give the slave a treat for his loyalty, assuming he was able to properly go above and beyond the commands he had in mind.

“Okay, no more...” Astolfo panted, “I can't move my hips this way anymore.” He doubled over, hands resting on his knees as he watched sweat drop off his face. He was unable to do much further, hopeful that his boar master didn't expect him to rock away like that for the remainder of the night.

“Oink.”

“Th-That? You want me to...no, no, I couldn't, please, don't make me do that...”

“Oink.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm already doing it just by begging not to do it...” Though Astolfo's mind was being groomed for further obedience demanded by the boar, he couldn't help but follow the instructions coming from his new master. And even calling it such was starting to grow more and more natural for him to do so.

Slowly and with the most humiliation he had felt through the night, Astolfo brought himself to his knees, trying not to let the tears come out of the ducts of his eyes. Leaning forward, he rested one hand on the ground, bowing his head until the forehead rested on the muddy ground and hay that covered it. His other hand reached back for his asshole, the index finger massaging away at the entrance. “I'm...I'm this. I'm this...” Astolfo moaned, ready to inject his finger up his asshole.

“Oink!” shouted the pig.

“I'm...a submissive piggy slut!” whined Astolfo. “I am! I'm a filthy mess, I'm hot garbage! I'm not worthy to even be looked at in the eyes by a piggy whore like you are!” The Rider looked at the pig with his eyes watering, while the boar sat up to show his face to the crossdresser. He didn't seem all that impressed, though it was hard to tell since the beast wasn't quite able to properly show off the emotions needed to convey if he was pleased or not, let alone the speech needed to properly command a person. The pink haired young man understood him regardless, so it didn't feel there was a dilemma worth getting into.

“Oink?” asked the pig in a commanding tone.

“Yes sir, I'm working on my asshole,” moaned the pink haired Rider, “I'm getting my finger inside while I bow and beg to you. See? You can see my hand moving behind me.” Astolfo moaned as he slid his finger up his ass, working it around in his tunnel. He heaved out air from his mouth, eyes looking at the commanding body language the boar had on him. Despite sitting before the Rider of Black, he still seemed to demand attention from the servant, who managed to slip his index finger all over the rectal cavity. He pressed against his prostate, which really got him rolling.

The pig nudged its head at the pink haired young man, as if to order him to stop. He had done enough to prove his loyalty to his 'master', and the pig was eager to take further control of the would-be servant, seeing as he was now fully indoctrinated to his needs.

“Yes, master, anything!” Astolfo said, his cock twitching between his legs. “I'll do anything you want, I promise!” As Astolfo bowed and begged again, the pig oinked once more, sticking its front hoof out for the Rider as if to test his loyalty.

"Lick your feet, huh…?" Astolfo asked in a worn down manner. "Okay, I can handle that. Watch me lick them."

Crawling towards the beast while his cock and balls bounced with every motion, Astolfo finally reached its hooves, grabbing hold of them for himself so that he could be certain to give them a thorough cleaning. Even as his tongue stuck out from his watering mouth, the Rider of Black spotted just how filthy they were, covered in mud, dirt, dead grass, and its own filth. There was at least one moment of hesitation coming from the pink haired man, asking himself what he was doing while having a moment to break from his fantasy realm.

That snap from his submissive stare only lasted two seconds, as he showed just how willing and loyal he was to the boar, lashing his tongue at the hooves even as the taste of shame spread around in his mouth. It was putrid, disgusting no doubt, and he felt like he was going to vomit if he kept cleaning away at the feral feet of his master. Yet he continued on, moving forward with the cruel command as if his life depended on it, all because a pig told him to do so.

When the first hoof was fully cleansed with his spit, the Rider moved onto the next one, seeing just as much murky filth on it as the last. The mud seemed so much thicker in comparison, somehow, and as his stomach made the attempt to digest the junk he swallowed, the pink haired young man ventured on, his taste buds adjusted to what came before. The pig grunted from his nostrils, taking enjoyment from the oral pedicure as the femboy showed lust towards the grotesque boar.

"Nnnh, cleaning master is fun…" Astolfo said, the Rider slowly warming up to the disgusting things that laid on his tongue.

By the time Astolfo finished licking each of the dirty hooves clean, the pig squealed lightly, a sign that he was about to give the Rider their next order. Looking up at the boar, Astolfo's eyes had suddenly dulled, his mind still giving in to the orders that such a hideous stud could deliver. His eye caught on to the large drops of saliva dangling from his mouth, likely watering from the thirst he had regarding his slender build and shapely ass. The crossdresser then looked at the feet of his new boss, seeing the dirt beneath them looking slightly dampened. A splash came from above, and it was evident where the source was located.

Bringing his head back down so that his chin was touching the ground, Astolfo made an attempt to catch his master's drool as it left his murky lips, wanting to swallow the spit to wash down the aftertaste of filth he cleaned up. When he swallowed it down, he noted the extra salty taste it had, not to mention how it wreaked of the same musk that attracted him to the swine.

He wasn't able to catch every last drop, however. Most of it ended up splashing on his face, amusing the pig as it squealed with glee. Astolfo didn't mind it. He was going to be subservient to the boar, seeing how his body was covered in a pink and fuzzy fur in places. It added to the hideous nature of his feral state, making the muddy areas of the body that much more enticing to his dulled gaze.

"Goodness, master, I had no idea you were so filthy," said Astolfo, running his hand down the fat belly, "I'm going to have to clean you up later to be sure you're the best looking thing around."

The pig said nothing, though it did cough in a most unorthodox manner. It's saliva fell on top of Astolfo's back, as well as the snot that flung from its snout. Rather than react over the grotesque fluids getting all over him, Astolfo purred like a kitten, aroused to be treated so immorally by the beast. He continued to catch the saliva in his mouth before closing his lips, spitting it on a muddy patch on the pig's side and rubbing it in to try and sheen his coat.

"Master is going to be so clean when I'm done with him," Astolfo said, smiling in spite of his dulled gaze. "Such a clean piggy…"

The boar squealed again, causing Astolfo to back away from the new master as he dove further into a humiliation no other would want to take. "I'm sorry master, I just thought you would look nicer!" Once more he found himself bowing as low as he could go before the boar, asking for mercy from the grotesque farm animal.

While staring so close to the ground, Astolfo lifted his head up to take note of the boar's lower belly, seeing something unusual that stuck out from the rest of its body. It was a slit, one that he had only ever seen on those with a feminine body before in his life. It was the strangest thing, and for a brief moment the dulled Astolfo questioned if his master were, in reality, a different sex than he previously believed.

"Mmm, master," Astolfo said, "let me lick that slit for you. I think it's going to please you the most…"

Coming closer to the swine's groin, Astolfo brought his tongue towards the slit, lashing at it in the same manner he had done with the rear. It didn't have quite the same shape as it had before, but he was earnest in giving pleasure to his master, even if that meant stimulating them to the point of arousal. Soon the Rider began to finger himself once again, bringing his digits up to the salivating mouth of the pig in an attempt to use it for the purposes of lubrication.

The pink haired man shivered, a gross groan escaping his open mouth while he continued to fondle the slit, though the egg-shaped balls were out in the open as well. Astolfo had not been a stranger to that feral scrotum through the day, and knew exactly what it was that could entice the new master. In combination with the slit, the Rider properly lashed away at the sack, sounds of dulled delight coming out of his throat. He pushed his finger inside his anus, rubbing the pig saliva against the walls to properly moisten his walls. He was growing hotter from the way he massaged himself, hoping to prepare his precious male anus for the boar to mate with.

Finally, after working over the pig's crotch after what felt like a long period of time, Astolfo saw something poking its way through. It was a small, pointed tip that unsheathed from its owner, while the Rider stared on in dull surprise. The pointed tip slowly twisted its way out from the groin, like a corkscrew popping out the other side of a fuzzy cork. "Gosh, master, is that your penis…?" Astolfo asked, poking away at it while watching it slowly reveal itself to the new slave.

For the brief period of time that it stuck out, Astolfo was reminded of the coiled shape and size that its tail took on. As the pig master was seated on its ass, it left the Rider wondering for the short period of time if, perhaps, the twisted appendages were both one and the same. It was his turn now to salivate, getting close to inspect the pig penis to see what he was getting into.

Before he could get too far, the pig squealed yet again, getting Astolfo’s attention. “Stick my dick...in the curled section? Okay, I guess I can’t really argue against that, and it looks so intriguing…”

Astolfo did as he was asked by his pig master, sticking his rod within the coiled cock of the swine. It was oddly interesting for him, to fit his tiny dick within the small space, but the way he bucked into it was unusually satisfying. It required him to get close enough to the beast, wrapping his arms around him as he dry humped the twisted shape of his genitals. It felt good for the crossdresser’s member, even though it could only get so erect. The small size was perfect for the boar, as it acted as a reminder for his new slave that he would never get to be as big as him.

Yes, even while it was twisted into the shape of a spring, Astolfo felt tiny compared to the pig. Considering how easy it was for him to fit his whole length within the space provided, it was a nice way for his shaft to feel pleasure where his master wouldn’t provide it. However, the feeling would soon be short lived.

To his surprise, the rod ended up untwisting from around his shaft, unfurling itself until it straightened itself out. Astolfo seemed amazed by the sudden transformation, although that could have been on account of the trance he found himself under due to mesmerizing aura the swine imbued. Even under his unusual and apparently hypnotized state he couldn't help but flick at the thin penis, playing with it like a springy doorstop. It still mesmerized him that such a cock was plausible, especially with how it could be sheathed so easily.

Now, sure, it may not have been as meaty as a dog cock and the knot it provided, nor did it have the length and a flared tip that a horse's shaft. But Astolfo was just amazed by the majesty of such a curious small thing, especially since it could be stuffed up his ass so easily. By far the easiest dong he would take in his life.

But first, he had to prime his master.

"Here, let me get a taste of your penis, master," said Astolfo, putting his lips over the length of the boar boner. He managed to fit it down his throat, yet he still gagged on it. It was as if in his mesmerized state he believed it was larger than it really was, causing him to almost choke on the uncoiled rod.

As he tried to handle the swine's staff, Astolfo took deep breaths through his nostrils, calming himself down from the heavy choking he met with. Once he was relaxed, the Rider tried once more to sucj on the uncoiled member, his mouth salivating while he worked up enough to make it easier to ingest. His head bobbed back and forth while his pink hair bounced atop it, the follicles bouncing out of place. His bows still remained in place, surprisingly, but the boar was more concerned with his pleasure than anything else.

"Hlllgh…" Astolfo did his best to showcase his love of the pig's cock, how he enjoyed the flavor and how it was covered in a strange mucus texture, likely something meant to keep it warm while it was sheathed in his lower body. It was nice and warm in his mouth, especially as his tongue tried to wrap itself around the length.

As he sucked on the pig penis, Astolfo made certain to fondle the egg-shaped scrotum, hearing a low rumble from his master's mouth. He felt splashes of saliva drip down into his pink locks, ignorant of how the rained down on top of him. All he was concerned with was giving pleasure to the swine, eager to get a taste of the fluids.

The pig knew better, however. While he adored the crossdresser's oral support, he knew dumping his load down the throat was a terrible idea, given how his anatomy worked.

Enjoying it while he could, the pig rested its rotund body atop the crossdresser's back, its hooves on his shoulders while his lack of neck sat atop his pink hair. It was trying to lean into Astolfo while he sucked on the thin rod, taking enjoyment out of being submissive to the swine. The weight of the boar was too much for him, only made worse when its hips started rocking into his face. It was hard to tell where one part of the body started and where it ended, but the Rider was quite content with being a resting device for his master. Just to know he was thought of in such a way kept his cock hard, with semen dangling from his crown while he awaited more sexual acts to perform with it.

Astolfo took the abuse the pig's heavy thrusts gave his face, with the egg-shaped balls managing to bump into his chin. The crossdresser's mouth was slobbering with saliva, no better than the very swine he was sucking on. He started slurping up the thin cock, the flavor sitting with the rest of his saliva. The boar was grunting and groaning as it rested atop him, its own saliva spreading onto its back as it trailed towards the ass crack. It wasn't completely intentional, but it worked out on top of the rest of the saliva the Rider used on his ass previously.

The pig soon grew bored of his cock being sucked on, still unwilling to dump the contents of its sack down the Rider's throat. As it pulled back and stepped off of his back, the pig looked on at the care-free Rider, a look of concern in his dulled eyes. “Master? You aren't disowning me, are you?” asked the worried crossdresser.

The pig leaned its face towards the Rider, who understood more immediately what was about to happen. Opening his mouth wide, Astolfo shut his eyes as they grew close, their tongues soon touching as they made an attempt to make out. While the crossdresser was already a moistened mess thanks to all the saliva he tried to catch, the boar master slopped more onto his lips as their tongues tried to touch. As its tongue was much larger and longer than that of his servant, it was harder to feel passion than he would with a normal human. Yet the submissive being felt it regardless.

At least now the Rider knew he was in little trouble with his master if he was willing to swap spit the way that they did.

Walking his way around the new servant, the pig walked around Astolfo until his face was against his ass. Placing its snout on his ass, he gave it a long whiff, much to the enjoyment of the crossdresser. His eyes rolled back as a happy squeak escaped his lips, lips curling into a smile even as his tongue rolled out from his mouth. His dick throbbed harder as his master pleased him by sniffing at his anus, though it was the only moment the boar would demean himself and stoop to his slave's level.

Pulling its snout away from the feminine anus, the pig mounted itself on top of Astolfo yet again, this time from the rear. The boar groaned and grunted as it struggled to climb atop the Rider, even though he had done all he could to assist in helping his master up. “Oh, you're going to try and fuck me, master...?” Astolfo said, his dulled expression showing a small hint of awe. “Let me try to help you there.”

Astolfo pulled outwards on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart so that his new master could slip inside his asshole with ease. It drooled with the pig's saliva, having waited so long for this moment to finally arrive. The struggle to climb atop the bottom was still there, the boar being far too heavy and out of shape for him to get on top. When his hooves finally grabbed hold of the behind, he managed a slow climb, attempting to aim his thin cock inside the Rider's anus. A few thrusts went forward into the crossdresser, but all he ended up poking was the dangling rod of his slave, followed by repeated jabs at the balls. Astolfo didn't mind it in the slightest, as he loved having his master prod away at his nuts.

“Master! Please put it in my asshole! I can't take the emptiness anymore!” Astolfo's asshole quivered, aching for the void that was within his tunnel. It craved the pig penis, wanting to be stuffed by the disgusting creature. The night had gone on for quite a long period of time, and for him to go this far without a reaming from the swine was overkill to his mind.

After much thrusting and failure to inject the stick, the boar finally ended up slipping his dick inside Astolfo's anus, which the crossdresser treated as if he had been hit with the biggest schlong in his life. It may not have stretched his tunnel out too far, but he still felt as if he was strained by the pig's member, the thoughts poured into his head that it was bigger than it looked. It was no different than what happened with his mouth, choking on the thin shaft while the master had his way with it.

The pig rested his hooves on top of the crossdresser's back, the weight crushing down atop Astolfo completely. He did his best to keep his body up, the heavy nature of the boar making it hard to hold his arms up against the dirt ground. When the boar started to pump away at his behind, however, a lot of that went away from his mind. The way the pig cock burrowed into his anus, rubbing against the tunnel with all the saliva built up around the shaft, it was still a lot of pleasure for the Rider, especially as it rubbed against his prostate. “Oh, fuck!” Astolfo cried out. “Your cock is in me! Your cock is jammed inside my ass! Yeees, master! Fuck my ass hard! Fuck me hard!”

Although the femboy was thrilled to be reamed by his master in such a way, the juts that the boar made here short and gruff, plopping into his feminine behind with as much strength as it could muster. Its head rested on the crossdresser's shoulder, the loud snorts of its snout echoing in Astolfo's ear. The Rider mistook them for sweet nothings being whispered into his canal, all while the egg scrotum plopped into his taint.

“Yes! Yes, master! Talk to me like a filthy slut!” begged Astolfo, backing into the pig's crotch as he lusted over the repeated pumps of penis into his anus. His mind was racing with all sorts of lewd thoughts, thinking about how hard and how big the pig shaft felt inside his anus. He would have thought it possible to have his stomach bulging with such length, though in reality it was barely pushing against the lining of skin. It was still impressive how it felt inside his manhole, letting the swine break him in to adjust to his rod from here on out.

Even for his weight, the thrusts of the swine grew faster, priming himself for further pounding into Astolfo's hole. Panting heavily underneath, the crossdresser's goofy expression remained in place, his tongue sticking out while he looked up at his boar master. Saliva was dripping off with every pump to his feminine rump, and as his tongue remained out he was more than willing to catch it all, swallowing it down his throat with ease. By now he had adjusted to the flavor of boar drool, even if the mud and filth he licked off earlier still wasn't settling well inside his slender stomach.

Astolfo came crashing down to the ground, finally losing feeling in his palms. Although his elbows landed instead, they took a nasty fall instead, though it helped the crossdresser to get somewhat closer to his pig master by placing his hands over the hooves. He did his best to assist the boar in staying atop his bare back, as he felt some slippage occurring thanks to the shifting about going on above him.

"Stay with me master! Please stay with me!" Astolfo begged, panting while staring distantly against the other side of the wall. "I want to be your boy bitch, master! Make it so! Complete me until I'm just a swine slut!"

The pig chortled in a manner only his species could, amused at how pathetic the Rider had become. He may not know the battle history of the crossdresser, but he enjoyed how easy it was to make him such an obedient slave. Thrusting harder, he gave the pink haired boy a reminder where his place was, to always be beneath him no matter what.

Drooling like a mindless drone, Astolfo continued to take the pig penis up his ass, believing it was a larger girth than reality presented. He truly did think his master was ready to dump a load inside him, though it was hard to tell compared to any other cock he knew. His sphincter tightened up on the swine shaft, attempting to feel the aggressive veins pumping blood against his tunnel in an effort to keep his feral hard-on up. Try as he might, the weight was crushing the Rider, and even in the submissive mindset he wanted to change it up a little.

Even with how hard he was ramming into the Rider, Astolfo managed to crawl out from under his porky master, staring back with dulled eyes. “I'm sorry, master,” he said, laying back on the ground, “but I'd like for another position. And this time, you breed me like this...” He spread his legs apart, holding his cock back to expose his feminine anus to the boar. With what sounded like laughter, the pig obliged, crawling on top of his crossdressing slave while making sure it pushed back on his legs for better ease of access. Once he mounted the Rider, the boar made certain his shaft punctured the ass once more, and began to really drill it into him.

"Fuck! I feel your cock inside my asshole, master!" Astolfo shrieked, feeling the small member in the same way he would a huge schlong. "Pummel me with those big nuts! Stretch my ass to fill it with that meaty dick!"

Wrapping his arms and legs around the pig's body, Astolfo whimpered through thinned lips, feeling the weight on top of his slender torso while the swine made an effort to mate with him. The saliva continued to dangle and drip off the boar's mouth, which the Rider was more than eager to swallow when it wasn't splashing his face. He gulped it down good, even though it wasn't the replacement for pig cum that he had hoped for. His tongue soon hung out for more, desiring for his master to treat him like a whore.

Thanks to what felt like a sack of bricks mounting him, Astolfo felt the pig master rubbing against his own cock along the way. The sloppy skin smoothed over the underside of his rod, causing the veins to pump wildly between their bodies. The dulled expression of the Rider looked at the ceiling of the barn, seeing the night sky was still out there. He had no clue how long he had been at this with the swine he praised so immensely, but he almost didn't want it to stop.

"Master! Oh fuck! Master! Your cock feels incredible in my ass! Fuck it feels good, good, good!" The Rider did his best to gaze up at the boar, finally getting his attention as it gazed back. 

Even as the slobber fell from above, Astolfo felt lost in such a cold, dulled gaze, as if the eyes of his pig master were hypnotic in the strangest yet alluring way. He sucked on his lips while lifting his head up, the boar getting close to him as well. The pair managed a passionate kiss as best they could, or at least what they believed to be one. To an outsider, it most likely looked like the filthiest thing ever imaginable. Thier mouths soon touched, feeling like the romantic thing they could ever potentially witness. The crossdresser moaned loudly through his lips, the pig smacking its own everytime they were close. The passion between the two lasted a good long while, all throughout the constant thrusts from the pig master himself.

Astolfo touched the snout with his mouth on repeat, getting close to the oozing nostrils quite a few times as well. The boar did its best to show that affection back, with its lips pushing into the lean collarbone that his submissive slave presented. All the while its thrusts grew hard against the asshole while the Rider's cock was rubbed harder, swelling up as it only had a matter of seconds before it could burst.

"Master, pump your seed in my ass! Breed it! Please, breed with me!" squealed Astolfo as he continued to kiss the pig. "I'm going to cum soon! Treat me like a cum dump before it…ex…plodes!"

Astolfo shivered as his cock shot out strings of seed, the orgasm ruined by the swine rubbing its belly against his. The cream shot against his torso, with the beast massaging it as he moved back and forth atop his human servant. He had already accomplished his portion of the mission, though for some reason he felt terrible having a release before the master could. But he soon learned why that was the case.

The pig let out a loud squee, almost shattering the human eardrums as it prepared for release. Despite the fact his human mate lacked a cervix,, he was still able to inject his loads through the rectal cavity, tricking its own mind into blissful agony. The first shots of ejaculation felt gooey compared to that of the sperm Astolfo was used to, spreading out inside his ass. The pumps felt unusual, even as the boar continued to ride the femboy into a potential second orgasm.

The second series of shots up his ass felt much more familiar to the femboy, a thicker cream that satisfied his urges, even as his cock rose up for another erection. The seed spilled into his cavity, gushing out in a familiar squeeze that he was more than welcome to. "Yes, that's it! Pump that seed, master! Pump your piggy goodness into my ass! Impregnate me with your babies!"

Between the two mixtures, Astolfo's body began to grow outwards, inflating like a balloon. Given his own feminine state and slender build, his chest did not blow out as well, making the seed swelling look awkward without breasts. To the surprise of the Rider, it didn't seep out his ass, in spite of the possibility being there, but that was on account of the last stage of boar breeding.

The third stage of the pig's ejaculation felt much thicker, much to the horror of the sliver of humanity Astolfo still had. His dulled irises shrunk in as he felt the slow fill up within his asshole, a texture like cement that truly did worry him. It was unlike anything else he felt go up his ass, but remembered something he learned in his past life. A pig was able to pour out three different liquids, the last meant to secure the seed in him for breeding. It was useless to the femboy Rider, but it was part of the breeding process and couldn't be stopped.

By the time he was finished emptying his sack of all three fluids, Astolfo was panting like crazy, exhausted from a second climax that he had during the cementing process. He pecked away at the cheek of the swine to show his affection, thankful that the beast was able to tame his ass.

"Thank you, master," Astolfo said after licking the musky odor off the pig's flesh, "you've made your cum dump a very happy one!"

Unfortunately for the Rider, he was unable to pull out from under the dominant boar right away. The pig was still stuck in his ass, even following the insemination process, so there wasn't much else they could do with that time. Though the femboy did his best to shove his body out from under the pig, even with his swollen belly, the cock was stuck up his ass. Astolfo sighed, growing used to having a heavy stud like this on top of his inflated belly, though the knowledge that was spread through his mind about the breeding process left him a little bored.

When the pig had finished and his cock finally left the anus, Astolfo was happy to get on his knees, staring with a dulled smile at how swollen his belly had grown.

"I can't wait to give birth to your babies, master," Astolfo said as he pecked its snout, "you've made me a happy sow!"

##

Back at the palace, Nero looked around through the halls, hoping to find the missing Astolfo. There was no sign of him, to be sure, and unfortunately she had a feeling she knew where he would be.

Upon seeing someone else, Nero asked, "Charlemagne, you haven't seen Astolfo around, have you?"

"Sorry," replied the former king, "I don't know where he could be."

"I do," Nero grumbled, "we have to go out to the farm area, I believe he might have been hypnotized by that awful pig."

"Again?" Charlemagne groaned as he rolled his eyes. "I swear, you need to either take a new route home or bring someone else with you for shopping…"

"Let's at least hope the process to take him out of that hypnosis will be easy this time…"


End file.
